Clearing of the Fog
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: Just a small drabble-shot that takes place after the end of the second season. I felt the need to write a more clear conclusion on how in the world they got together. Tell me what you think about it. Please Read & Review


**Clearing of the Fog**

**by Jasmin Kaiba**

* * *

"It's just something that I have to know," her soft voice rises weakly in the warm evening air and he looks up from a pebble he'd been absentmindedly staring at. She's still turned away from him, golden hair aloft around her shoulders, glittering in the moonlight. The night is warm, but the breeze that washes over them every then and now is cold and he can see her shiver in her long, gauzy pink dress and short denim jacket. When he remains mute, she turns around and he can see her small, dainty toes peeking from under her dress, the bow at her chest fluttering around the lapels of her jacket. He wants so badly to hold her and warm her up, but knows she won't allow it until she has her answers. Answers he isn't certain he can give her. Sometimes he doesn't know them himself.

"Tell me, Mamoru," she implores softly, her large, luminous eyes shining like the stars through the gauze thin clouds. "Please, just tell me."

He wants to tell her what she wants to hear, he _really _wants to tell her, more than anything, to assure her fragile heart, but he cannot. Not when his own heart is trembling in fear.

His hesitation is clear in his beautiful eyes and she sighs, wrapping her arms around herself, giving him her back again.

"I need to know, Mamoru," she whispers, voice trembling. "Who is it that you love? Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity or me, Odango Atama?" here she breaks off again and stares in the distance before finding her evading courage once more. "I'm all three, somewhere inside, the warrior, the princess, and the silly schoolgirl, and you can't have one without the other two. You have to love all to love one. Did you dislike me; _hate_ me, before knowing who I really am? I've loved Mamoru long before ever finding out that you were Tuxedo Kamen, or Prince Endymion. Serenity yearns for her Prince, but Usagi has loved Mamoru before that. Tell me what you feel Mamoru, please tell me."

Suddenly, everything is clear and his heart feels light and full to bursting at the same time. That silly, silly girl.

Chuckling at his won stupidity, he walks to her and wraps his arms around her shoulders. She doesn't resist, melts in his embrace, but her eyes are closed tightly, her hands trembling where they hold on to his arm.

"Silly Odango. I've fallen for you the moment your test made contact with my head. That you're Sailor Moon and the Princess doesn't change my feelings, it just means that I've loved you for far longer than even I was aware of. Only a fool wouldn't love you, Usako. Sailor Moon and Serenity both pale in comparison to your beauty and your light. I love you, Usako, I always have, and I always will."

"Mamo-chan," she whimpers, two silvery tracks of moisture make their way down her alabaster cheeks, and he leans down, kisses them away, and feels her shudder in his arms.

How silly their fears have been. If only he hadn't been so afraid to let her in, she never would have had to doubt his love for her.

"Forgive me for being such a coward, Usako," he whispers and she shakes her head, gripping his arm tighter, leaning her small, golden head back against his shoulder and smiles her beautiful smile that never fails to make his heart skip a beat.

"No, Mamo-chan, it's my fault too. But from now on nothing will ever be able to separate us."

"Nothing Usako, I promise," he swears and leaning down, presses his lips to hers in a perfect kiss both have been longing for.

* * *

**AN: Just a small drabble-shot that takes place after the end of the second season. They just sort of jumped into the relationship without resolving anything. From quasi enemies to lovers in a heartbeat is just a bit unrealistic and I felt that there needed to be some sort of closure. Anyway, I hope you liked it and will leave me a few reviews, wink, wink.**

**Jas**


End file.
